


Lollipop

by dorobo_mofuu



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: #Drabble, #oneshoot, BL, Boyband, Boys Kissing, BoyxBoy, Candy, Fanfiction, Fluffy, M/M, Puppy Mino, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorobo_mofuu/pseuds/dorobo_mofuu
Summary: "Do you still want it?"a short story how Mino bitching to his Hyung to give back his candy





	Lollipop

**Author's Note:**

> Puppy Mino is best. But Pretty Jinwoo is life.  
> What the heck am i doing with my life  
> hahahahhahahahahahaa
> 
> pardon the bad english wuu  
> i love you

"Where did you get that, Hyung?" Mino stopped he walked to the kitchen when he discovering Jinwoo eating a lollipop in the living room while watching some show. A really familiar looking lollipop.

"Mn?" Jinwoo looked up. swirling the candy in his hand. "from your desk."

Mino fumed. That candy is from Dana, and he planned to eat it while doing some of his jobs.

And it ruined.

He took a seat beside Jinwoo and stared at him menacing.

"What?" just how clueless this guy is? Mino sighed. Leaning his back to the sofa.

"That's mine." he sulked just like a baby.

"Aw, are you sulking?" Jinwoo pinched Mino's cheek. Grinning widely seeing the big guy sad because of candy. "I'll buy you plenty later, okay?" He smiled like how he usually is. Bright and beautiful.

But it's not enough to make Mino give in.

"But, I want those. It's from Dana," said his argument.

Jinwoo looked at him. Smirking.

"But, it's already in my mouth. See?" he put the candy into his mouth. Take it out, and lick it.

So erotically.

Makes Mino loses his mind.

"Do you still want it?"

HELL YEAH.

Jinwoo keeps teasing the other guy by smooching the candy.

So erotically.

"are you doing it on purpose?" asked Mino. Stared at the older guy's lips that smearing with the candy's sweet liquid.

"am I? or not?" asked Jinwoo back. He almost laughed when he's aware that Mino gets closer to him. Licked the lollipop in his mouth.

His eyes locked with Mino's.

"I want my candy!" as he said it, Mino climb over Jinwoo. Pressing him to the sofa. Licked the lollipop than Jinwoo holds in his mouth. Slightly brushing Jinwoo's lips too.

The older guy smiling. Lick the other side of the lollipop too.

"Is it tasty?" asked the pretty one seductively.

Mino put his lips again to the candy. Push it slightly to make the other side of the candy gluing to Jinwoo's lips, and licked it. Almost like want to put the whole thing in his mouth so, his lips can touch Jinwoo's.

"You already eat it, and you asked me, is it tasty?"

Jinwoo laughed. It looks like he teased Mino too much.

"Yes, it is tasty. I like it." He licked the side of Mino's lips. "It's sweet isn't it?" he giggles.

"We should eat this kind of thing, like this, from now on." Once again, Mino gives some stupid suggestions. But who is Jinwoo that can say no to his little puppy?

"sure. make sure to tell me if you have more candy." They giggling and started to licked one lollipop together. Even after the candy is gone and leave the stick alone.  
Mino will be sure to buy a bunch of lollipops the next day.

\- end -


End file.
